


温柔的美爱

by Tiffsyyy



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, a lil angst goes a long way, cultivator jun and yanan, god bless this is finished, i've been writing this since january
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: A charming meeting between a Qishan Wen sect cultivator,and a Meishan Yu sect spy-cum-cultivator;





	温柔的美爱

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends, i hope you will enjoy this fic i've been working on for a while ♥

It had happened in an inn. Of course Wen Junhui had forgotten to bring money to pay. The innkeeper was already raging when he came along . the man paid for him and himself and left. He was puzzled; the stranger unnamed in his heart. But they had met again at a food stall. The stranger had a memorable face with hair as soft as clouds and a handsome visage. A beaut incomparable to those men he has seen. He wore brown commoner’s robes.

 

What’s your name?” Junhui had asked. There was a moment of silence as the man looked at him. He was tall, Junhui realized.

 

“Yanan” he replied. There seems to be a tome of questioning in the reply. Uptight.

 

“from?”

 

“Lanling”

 

“Young master Yanan, may I treat you to a meal as a thanks for the inn incident?”

 

“sure”

 

They ate a meal, had chatted about their lives. Both of them were good at archery, it seems, and for a sliver of time, Yanan seemed to have let himself go, allowed speech to flow freely with no filter. Junhui wondered if it was the liquor. At the end of it, when they parted, Yanan was beaming. They bid goodbyes, hopeful that they might meet again.

 

And they will.

 

The clothes. Junhui didn’t believe them. The hometown. Lanling. He didn’t have the accent. Yanan. Anyone with a deep understanding of all the sects would be able to tell. The looks, the height, the random knowledge of archery; he had refused to tell Junhui where he learned his archery skills. The ability to pay the outrageous inn fees.

 

There wasn’t a single doubt

 

Yanan was a Meishan Yu cultivator.

 

_

 

Of course, they were arranged to meet again. Destiny worked in strange ways. They didn’t talk this time, but had acknowledged each others' presence. Gave each other knowing looks

 

They met again and again. Fate, destiny; whatever that was working their meetings. Were they fated? Soul mates? In this current world, cutsleeves weren’t anymore rare but was still a minority looked down upon. Some sects ordered death on cutsleeves. Of course, there were rumours of two famous cultivators from the top cultivators’ sects being cutsleeves. Yanan wasn’t altogether revolted but if his own sect had ever heard of his thoughts about Junhui, he would be disowned, or worse, killed. Meishan Yu was one of the sects that was extremely against odd couples. And Yanan had worked so hard to climb the ranks. To now be a spy to watch over the other sects; it was a great honour bestowed. So these types of thoughts; how forbidden.

 

Yanan was currently based in Qishan Wen as they, despite being a rich sect, were absolutely hopeless at purging feral zombies and exorcising demons. Years ago, they had even caused mass chaos and troubles for just driving away feral water corpses instead of purging them. After the death of Wen Chao, one death written in every history books (body cut up to so many pieces by non other than Yiling Laozu himself. But that was years ago and most definitely another story for another day), Qishan Wen had long settled down in a quieter state. Albeit, their cultivation skills were still terrible.

 

In his books, it wasn’t ideal to fall in love with a man you meet on the job, or even to fall in love with a man at all. But… as the numbers of meetings grew, the amount of pent-up , sleepless nights grew with it too. The more he knew about Junhui, the more he came to Yanan’s mind more and more often.

 

Oh yeah, if the high ups of Meishan Yu found out about how whipped he was, he was definitely dead.

 

-

 

The cliff are that overlooked the lake was polluted with stray corpses again. Junhui was ordered to rid of them ‘the old way’- that is, drive it away to the river nearby, so as long they don’t disturb them again. A few other cultivators went with him. Junhui however was determined to actually and properly  diminish the corpses the proper fucking way. Sometimes, he didn’t understand why the Wen sect was so adamant on acting so rashly and cruelly. Demonic cultivation was for man’s greater good and the gifted spirit swords were for the same purpose. Junhui wasn’t sure if it was due to his past learning courses in the dignified Gusu Lan sect that changed his poisoned mindset so drastically but- no, you know what? It was definitely that. After seeing and learning the proper methods and theory of demonic cultivation; witnessing the kind souls of other cultivational sects, Junhui simply didn’t understand the Wen sect anymore. But for the sake of keeping his life, he continued working for the terrible people of Wen sect

 

The wind was catching up. What a great night to hunt feral corpses. If Junhui’s long hair didn’t choke him before the feral corpses did, he’d be joyed. His little ongoing mental debate on whether to just drive them away or to exercise his responsibilities as a cultivator was getting to him. As it is, he felt that it was much more righteous to purge the corpses rather than cause trouble for other people

 

Every step brought soft crunches upon the dried leaves beneath his feet. The smell of nature was supposed to be peaceful but as a cultivator, it only brought anxiety along with the wind. The weather recently has been scorching during the day and freezing during the night. Junhui subconsciously pulled his Qishan Wen embed coat closer to his body. Whatever happens, he still owed his sect for the easy life he’s had. He knew many people who earned a life of poverty or a life in the dungeons after turning their backs on His Highness. Worse, some of these people and their families were killed. Albeit, in Junhui’s opinion, death is a blessing in a situation like such.

 

 

But behind the door of insecurities, laid a certainty. He’d fallen for someone; he was sure of it. He had fallen for Yanan, the boy he meets time to time during his hunt pilgrimages. Not a maiden, surprise, considering how many he’s lusted over in the past especially during his adolescence. Perhaps he just loved both sexes in a distinct way. He wasn’t sure. But he was sure that he liked Yanan. A Meishan Yu cultivator, no less. He was sure about another thing and that was Yanan’s origin. No other sects have such a beautiful image, besides the pristine Lan sect. Of course, he had to keep his feelings low; Qishan Wen was a strict sect. For love, he didn’t want to die.

 

Suddenly, there was a twig snapping sound that didn’t come from Junhui or either of the other cultivators (“cultivators”). There was a flash from the corners of his eye- a corpse had appeared. One. Then another. Then ten more of the very ferocious monsters emerged. They were utterly surrounded by corpses. Without a word, all the other disciple around Junhui attacked them. One after another, corpses fell, unmoving but when one fell, the next was stronger. These weren’t normal corpses, junhui realized. He had a suspicion they were demonic. Junhui helped the disciple, of course but these corpses weren’t going down without a fight.

 

“just drive the away! We’ve been here all damn night. Sect leader said to just drive them away anyway. He wants us back soon” one disciple said. The others who were fighting away some corpses behind him all agreed

 

“But-” Junhui fought off an attack from a weakened corpse “-we’re cultivators! Our job-!” another block “is to hunt and purge these things!”

 

 

“you do it then” another disciple “I’m so tired already”

 

One by one, they let on their flying swords. Finally, only junhui was left there. When the others left, the corpses stopped attacking, they were not normal. They were waiting. But for what? Were they controlled by someone?

 

Then a corpse attacked. And when it did, he wasn’t ready

 

He wasn’t ready and shock froze in time. He was going to face death; he was sure of it. But fate. Fate was unexpected. Unpredictable. Unpresedented. Fate.. was a silly thing. But by fate, he was saved. His hands came up to protect himself- a stupid human reflex as it does nothing- but he saw a flash of a sword and quick and swift sword sounds. When he opened his eyes again, there was no corpse at all. No one. Only him the leaves were still rolling away in the direction of the wind. The night stood still; peaceful.

 

 

“thank you” he said out loud the hoped who and wherever his saviour is, junhui hoped they heard it.

 

 

He started his way back to the Nightless city. Aside being saved, he sincerely hoped the saviour purged the demon, if it was a demon. When sect can’t handle a demon

 

He followed the markings he and the other desciples used when they were exploring. He could use his flying sword to go back but he felt that a night like this should be appreciated. Also there may be some left over feral corpses in needof purging. Its’ a night hunt for a reason

 

He left the cliff part of the forest and when the cliff that could not be seen anymore, he settles onto a wary but steady walk. His left hand rested on the hilt of the sword

 

If something in the air was wrong, he didn’t notice it. But he did realize he was sweating. He wasn’t willing to ditch the cloak. There was a zombie-like moan. A corpse crept up on him Junhui spun around and tumbled back. The corpse had rebescent eyes- a stark contrast to it’s pale skin

 

Then, from the trees, a man dropped to the ground, landing on his knees. He rose before him, the moonlight casting a shadow. His robes were pink and soft and he wore a face filled with a sense of rigid and strength but under that was a graceful being. Soft, white hair fluttered in the gentle breeze.

 

 _ _Yanan__  

 

In a blink of an eye, yanan had attacked the demon. It took more than one strikes but his sword burned like his spirit and one more strike and the spirit frayed. Fast to act, junhui reached to his qiankun pouch, a present from his father when he decided to be a cultivator. Once the qiankun pouch was open, it took no more than a pinch of salt’s time for all of the evil energy to be sucked into it

 

Behind him, yanan landed on the ground from his attack. No, more like he fell on the ground- to say his landing was gracefuk and stable was a stretch. Once the qiankun pouch was securely tied around his waist, he quickly helped Yanan up. The bodies- corpses- that surrounded them were unmoving so junhui quicky fled the scene with yanan in his arms.

 

Junhui didn’t stop. He kept walking. Yanan was weighing him down but his guilt if he didn’t help yanan right then would weigh more. They walked (Junhui walked and stumbled, Yanan was dragged) until they could see the city lights. Then, Junhui propped Yanan up against a tree. He himself sat down, exhausted. Junhui took a glance at Yanan. His arm was wounded, he realized and it was bleeding. Not profusely. But enough to be scary on sight. He looked around their surroundings for herbs. Thye were in a forest; surely there were herbs. Alas, he wasn’t as good as Wen Qionglin or his sister (he was close with with Qionglin during school but he feared his sister). He searched his memories for infos on herbs

 

 

Finally, he found herbs that he recognized as healing. He quickly brought it to yanan. He placed a few in his mouth and started chewing the leaves. Once the leaves were crushed, he took it out of his mouth and placed it on the wound. He chewed more of the herbs to cover the uncovered areas. He needed bandages, he realized. But he had none on him. Junhui’s eyes landed on his own robes. A lump formed in his throat.

 

 

A tearing sound rang through the shallow trees. Junhui wrapped the cloth around Yanan’s wound, keeping the herbs in place. Yanan was coming to a concious state now.

 

Junhui reached up and swept away hair from yanan’s eyes just as they fluttered open. Groans escaped his lips. Yanan was dazed, confused, and looked at his surroundings with surprise.

 

“where am I?” Yanan asked. For a split second, Junhui thought Yanan lost his memories (wasn’t uncommon nowadays) but he realized that fatigue must be getting to him. Junhui helped Yanan up to a more comfortable position than the half slouch he was currently in

 

“you don’t remember? You saved me. From the feral corpse” Junhui replied. Yanan’s forehead scrunched as he tried to remember.

 

“oh.” Yanan massaged his head. He seemed to be a little troubled. “are you hurt?”

 

“no, but you are.” Junhui pointed at Yanan’s arm.

 

“oh… my”

 

Both sat in momentary silence. Junhui looked at yanan again(he didn’t noticed that he himself had looked away) and oh- if he’d thought be fore that yanan’s eyes were plain brown, he was most definitely wrong. The twilight lighting accentuated the hazel brown and gave a dark, woeful look to Yanan’s eyes. It was almost as if a bucket of gradient had been poured there. Beautiful.

 

“daylight is coming. I- I need to go. I can’t be seen” Yanan said, trying his best to stand up. Junhui held onto Yanan, easing the other male up.

 

“come to my house. I live alone and it’s pretty nearby. You wouldn’t be seen. It’s safe and you can rest there.”

 

“no, you don’t understand- I can’t- I can’t be seen! I shouldn’t be seen!”

 

“what? I.. I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

 

“it’s apart of my job, Junhui. Go, please, I’ll be fine. I’ll be okay. Just. Go.”

 

“yanan, you’re literally hurt! You’re tired, and you just fainted. I can’t leave you here”

 

“go.” Yanan insisted. “go.” he begged

 

 

Junhui bit his lip. There was a part of him that just wanted to just knock Yanan out and bring him home but something told him that would just cause trouble for both him and Yanan

 

 

“then.. at least let me transfer some energy to you. Your body is weak”

 

Yanan sighed. Then smiled. “okay then”

 

 

Yanan crossed his legs and sat up straighter, while knelt behind him. With a tap, Junhui started pouring energy into the other male. It took no more than two minutes. When he was done, Yanan looked better.

 

 

“ I’m alright now, thanks to you” Yanan said, giving the warmest smile. “now go. I’ll be alright”

 

“are you sure you’re not hungry?” Junhui asked again. His heart ached of worry. Yanan smiled at him, almost apologetically

 

“a little. But-” he shooked his head “-it’s nothing I can’t handle”

 

“I have food at home” Junhui said in an almost whisper

 

“ I have places to go. A job to finish” Yanan said grimly but he knew this not to be true. His job was already done; the demons were purged. In fact, he should already be home, awaiting the next mission. That was his life. Do his good deed. Spy. Never stay too long. Be a shadow no one could see. Save the people willingly.

 

“Please?” Junhui’s eyes were pleading, glossy as they were about to spill tears. It spoke to him. A lump formed at his throat and he tried to swallow it. “what fucking job do you have that doesn’t even allow a meal with a friend or be seen? You’re not even a commoner, what the heck”

 

“I wouldn’t say-” the lump felt bigger. Did he want to say this? The words lingering on his mind. Did he dare lie? He can’t deal with lying. Not when- not when Yanan loved Junhui. Whatsmore saying they weren’t friends. Blasphemy- “Junhui, I can’t say that we’re-”

 

“are we not friends?” the hollow voice asked “I thought we were”

 

He could hear his own heart break, as well as Junhui’s. It hurt. But business was business. He looked at him again, saw the disappointment and quickly looked away, anywhere but the fleeting happiness that he saw in Junhui

 

 

“daylight is coming. I have to go”

 

 

And with that, he left his heart where he sat, right next to his love. He had to force himself to not look back or he might cry. That’s how he felt. He was going to cry.

 

“you’re a Meishan Yu spy, right?”

 

Yanan stopped in his tracks. How-

 

“you idiot. Did you think you could hide who you were? It was so obvious. I’d known from the first we met” Junhui said “And then I realised that even if you were a spy, I wouldn’t have cared. Can’t you see, Yanan, that I love you?”

 

“how do you know that it’s love and not something else?” Yanan asked. Behind him, he heard Junhui laugh a hollow laugh

 

“so you do admit that you’re a Meishan Yu spy, huh?” Junhui laughed again. “ I have spent so many nights thinking about you. Don’t waste my love now”

 

Yanan turned back to face him. Tears were pouring out of those sad, sad eyes and his lips formed a tight, painful smile.

 

“I-” Yanan stopped for fear of the things he might say, for fear that he might mess up again. Junhui approached him again, with such gentleness, it’s unbelievable. Yanan swallowed the words instead.

 

“it’s late now. If you were to go now, you’ll be caught by the authorities. I won’t try to save you” Junhui held onto his arm. Yanan was looking at his own ego, trying to see if it was worth it. Finally, he said,

 

“I never thought of you as a friend… because I’ve always thought of you as more than a friend.”

 

Junhui smiled and held his hand.

 

“come with me”


End file.
